conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Petition for Adminship
It seems that the Administration of this wiki has disappeared. Tel Loiryn went missing quite a while ago and this site's own founders have seemed to have abandoned the wiki. Cprhodesact does not seem active. I never see any edits by him and he has been inactive on Wikia since December 22, 2009. I am making this petition here not just for me but for anyone on the wiki that feels they are capable of taking on this task. I would like to apply for a position. I also feel other users may be good candidates such as User:TimeMaster or User:Tharnton345, both who have contributed alot to the wiki. I noticed some other users seem skilled using Wikia such as User:Woogers and User:Sir Spart Sparklbox. Discussion I'm glad someone's gonna be admin at some point, cause I have a snippet I'd like added to common.js for collapsible tables. Having navboxes be shown all the time is a pain. --Woogers 14:29, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Where do we vote? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) As admin I will: *Permanentley Protect the main page *Block all obvious vandals *Delete pages tagged for deletion *Among other stuff. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:04, January 6, 2010 (UTC) fgsfds, Its a split vote. And no one's voted for UP, one of the top choices. I'll wait for him to vote before I vote...--Woogers 20:02, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I consider that voting for oneself shouldn't be allowed. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:17, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I am 100% against permanently protecting the main page. And some of the pages tagged for deletion may be useful in the feature. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:34, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I had an idea right now. Instead of listing pages for deletion we should better "recycle" them. That way there's no need to be waiting until someone bothers to delete the page. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:38, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Uhm, you mean move them to a new title and pretend they never existed? I don't really prefer that either. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:53, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Election *User:TimeMaster **I'll cast my vote in favor of TM. He is very active in the wiki and has been working hard in organizing several articles and categories. I think he's the correct person to hold the office. Sir Spart Sparklbox 18:14, January 6, 2010 (UTC) *User:Tharnton345 **I vote for myself. I'm very active on the wiki and am very experience in vandalism reverting. I'm definitely the guy for the office. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:53, January 6, 2010 (UTC) *User:Sir Spart Sparklbox **Also a very active member of the wiki, very helpful and a good organizer if I look at his articles. I am not saying the others are bad, but this is my choice.-Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:51, January 6, 2010 (UTC) **I agree. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC) **My vote goes for Spart. He's helpful, active, and doesn't seem like a candidate for abuse of office. --Woogers 20:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ***I lol'd. But true. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:53, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Category:Senate